11 Lives: Part 1 SandWing
Summary This story takes the point of view of a hopeful girl on Earth. She wishes to be a dragon... and this is what happens. This is my 2nd fanfic. My first is All The Leaves In A Jungle. This story has some minor spoilers for The Poison Jungle, so watch out if you haven't read it yet. Prologue The NightWing felt the Dragon Star reaching the view of Earth. It would appear as the first star of the night. After studying Earth very hard, she knew that hopeful people might make a wish on the star. She had sent the star for the thing she had discovered: Pyrrhia and Pantala existed on Earth through a book series called "Wings Of Fire." The NightWing found out how many people loved Wings Of Fire, so she used her animus magic to create a star. She called it the Dragon Star, so those who wished on it would receive their wish If it did well to the Wings Of Fire universe. She opened her eyes. The sun was going down on Earth, so she forced the Dragon Star a little closer to Earth, ensuring it would be seen as the first star. She had given it a sapphire glow, so it would stand out. She felt a handful of people pulling aside their curtains, and looking at the stars. They were wishing. Chapter One The white sands of New Mexico made it look like a winter wonderland when it really was hot. The thought of winter reminded Aria of book 7 in Wings Of Fire. They had just arrived at their vacation destination and she was helping unload the ATVs from the back of her family's truck. After getting her green LeafWing ATV out. (which she had painted herself) she headed into the large RV. Aria stretched herself across the bed she shared with her brother and pulled out her Wings Of FireBbook 13 The Poison Jungle. ''She was at the end of Chapter 22. She followed along ''"Hazel! What are you DOING?!" Cricket gasped as the LeafWing sliced a long slit around the edges of the last endpaper. "You're destroying the Book!" '' When she finished the book, she sighed. "Now I have to wait for book 14 to come out." ''Or do I? ''She thought. Aria was the kind of person who believed in superstitions, like wishing on a star. So she decided to do that tonight. Chapter Two Aria lied down on white sand. Her twin brother, Eli, wandered next to her. "Whatcha doing?" He asked. "Nothing. Just waiting for the first star." Aria replied. "Why?" Eli pressed. Aria sighed. She didn't want to tell him, but Eli really liked Wings Of Fire, too."I'm going to wish to be a dragon." Eli stifled a laugh. "Maybe you're right. I'll wish too, and then we can both be sad it didn't work." Aria swatted Eli with an annoyed face and Eli jumped back laughing. Aria decided to pass time by riding her ATV. Eli joined her with his self-painted SkyWing ATV. They drove to the top of a large sand dune and lied down on the sand, fingers laced behind their heads. They waited for the sun to go down and once it was out of sight, immediately you could see a bright blue star, screaming for you to wish on it. "Eli! Look!" Aria pointed to the star. "Let's make our wish!" Though they couldn't share what they were wishing for (believed by some superstitions) they knew what they were wishing. ''Starflight, Clearsight, Dragon Star I see at night. May I wish with all my might (yclaws) wish upon this NightWing night. I wish... to be a dragon. Any Wing. Any Tribe. My life starts 6 years before the Epilogue of The Poison Jungle. I am born in Pyrrhia or Pantala. Then they drove their ATVs back to their RV and went to sleep. Chapter Three It was the first thing she remembered. Blinking at a pale white dragon who was speckled with golden dots. The white dragon called for someone named Copperhead. A peach dragon with a coppery sheen came soon. He asked a dragon called Phainopepla what the matter was. Phainopepla pointed at the dragon sitting in the eggshell. But that was from the hatchling's point of view. Here is what really happened. She squirmed around the dark space, poking and prodding. ''Crack. ''Light peeked through. ''Crack. Crack. Crack. ''The walls fell away and she saw a white dragon speckled with golden flakes holding her up, smiling. "Copperhead! Come quick!" The dragon said. "What is it, Phainopepla?" A peach dragon with a bronze sheen asked. "It's the egg! She's hatched!" Phainopepla replied. "What should we name her?" Copperhead asked. "She has a golden underbelly and wings. Her eyes are forest green. Her main scales are a dusty yellow. Just like a goldfinch!" "So her name should be Goldfinch!" So she grew up. Goldfinch was an only dragonet, so she lived a happy life until she was four. Four is when the trouble started. It was the day Goldfinch finally could go out on her own. Chapter Four Goldfinch walked around Possibility. She stopped at a stand and gave a disk of copper for a coconut. A dragon watched from the shadows. Goldfinch traded for a lemon, a lime, and a grapefruit. She didn't know about the staring dragon.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)